M U G I x A Z U S A
by super-baka-death-neko-angel
Summary: Mugi and Azusa pairing.!; xoxoxxRomance,drama...a touching love story between the two troubled in love ppl.!xxHOPE U LIKE IT ilyyyy 3
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone.!This is my first story.,^O^I loveeee Mugi x Azusa.,u can just tell by the anime that these two are in love and meant to be.!Haha.!I try rlly hard to write a bit descriptive and complex,im from the usa so my english is also pretty good.!ahahaha,,,,!Enjoy.!;)xxxoxox_**

* * *

><p><strong>MUGI POV<strong>

I'm standing here... in this empty classroom, as some leaves are falling and going onto the floor outside. The sun is now it's setting, and the world turns into an orange-ish color from the sky.

She's osoi... ah, haiyaku ne! I thought to myself. I'm in the classroom while it's late because I'm going to confess to the one I daisuki. Demo, she hasn't arrived yet...

I'm hearing footsteps, kikoeru, that are approaching the wooden door; it's a kind that you push from side to side and not open and close; like back and forth. It's because we're in the kawaii country of nippon, so all doors are like that of course.

The door slides open now. and then this girl with black pigtails enters. she has cat ears on and her pigtails are rlly long. her uniform is on and its blue with a ribbon thats also blue, but its lighter.

She is the one I love.. Azusa-chan.!

She turns her head, looking at me, with her shining eyes, glowing with the luminous sun that shines through the open window, and looks at me, smiles. "Mugi, sempai." she says as she puts her feet next to eachother and puts her body in my direction. "you wanted to see me deska?" she then smiles.

"Ha-hai..." I say in a voice, shivery, not natural, hold out my arms and say "for you" in a loud voice. my cheeks now are becoming red and i blush pink. I'm holding a letter that is pasted together on the front with a heart because its romantic and red like a living rose, melting in the sun, with rain on it, drops. its a love letter but she doesnt know that yet because she didnt read it yet. she has to first take it from me, so she has to walk to me...

She walked towards me... just as I expected... her steps steady like a rooster, her soul approaching me with warmth, its here, i sense it, but its my imagination...that she loves me back...

I was too scared to face her when she's reading it, so I put my arms in front of me, like streching, and then it goes to her chest and I let go. i move my legs foward as i run away out of the class and to the front of the school, where i see birds fly and flowers die. Azusa-chan . . . . . . . . . .

I fall to the ground in pain when I'm outside. then its hurting to think about what i just did so i fall down again and roll around in pain... love hurts... i know she doesnt love me back so now im sad. I cry loudly but i dont care becase when youre sad, nothing matters... everything is useless... even that!

I would lie there, helpless. It was sad. I'm dying in pain...save me, azusa-kun!

**AZUSA POV**

She runs out and then i see her outside and shes crying on the ground rolling around in pain. its the heartbreak... its worse than the deadliest illness.

Could it be..

I open the letter and in big purple and green letters it saying: "I LOVE U" then it says, in small letters "gomenasai..."

this was rlly mysterious and then i noticed how much pains she was in. all these months together, she was faking her HAPPINESS?1/!/

I knew it... i could see it in her mouth... the one that fake lip smiled with happiness that wasnt real. The truth was she was in pain and hurt because she thought i could never love her back so she was rlly heartbroken.

Demo! The truth is... I love her too... with all my heart... so please, dont be gomenasai, mugi chan...

So I jump of the third story and land miracley on my sensitive feet, in my strong shoes, saving my soul, my dying broken soul, that was stale gray like lost fireflys in the river. im safe and i run to her, who is still rolling, moving her body around on the stones. I reach out my hand... she looks to me in confused...

I need her... I wont forget her... hountoni... daisuki...

but i only think this.


	2. Chapter 2

**MUGI POV**

I see her she's running at me... but why? i thought she dint love me...

Her hand moves in front of her body and its facing me, she looks down on me. Her palm reaches out to mine. And somehow her smile is so sad. How can that be? But it is... bcuz tears are now coming out of her eyes and they go down her cheeks.

"Hey, get up..." she says in a coolio-like voice. "Come on dont cry anymore ok plz" then she cries more and seeing her crying face then i cry and in the end were both crying our eyes out...

"nande? nande r u crying?" I ask her looking up, wiping the sorrow wet tears for my eyes, they blind me, cant see. Hurting, stands up and touches her face. Its soft like old cushions found in ones cellar, dark with no luminous sun shine rays. Its so cold... bcuz shes sad...

"I ..." she is starting but then my eyes widen when she continues "daisuki anata!" in a yell tone. Its loud and I hear croaking frogs jump and soaring birds fly more. They leave the trees too thats how loud it is ok.

"w-w-w-wat-tashi?" im asking now and i repeat the letters and syllables a lot bcuz im nervous. shivers, then say "Will u be my gf" rlly scared. BUt the fear of her rejecting now has died out, along with the luminous sun that also died out cuz the orange sky is no more... its dark, crickets cricket, like one with the night.

"YES!" She yells then hugs me. I can feel her luminous hair sway in my face rlly good... this feeling is nice .

So.. now we're gf anf gf... I put my hand in her face, squeeze and tug it and put it on my lips. i kiss her. we kiss as the night falls... darkness upon us, but it is as if light is everywhere.

I love her and nothing can change my mind.

**AZUSA POV**

Shes kissing me... my dreams of this now happening... her lips smuther against mine slobbery. were making out.

her body presses against mine. Then we do it.

Until the day comes again joining the night, and then dominating the night were doing it. rlly long.

The luminous beams hover above us. and then we stop bcuz were rlly sweaty so its enough. we laugh becase were happy now and officially dating.

But then, a thought stabs me through the fingers and slithers around me like a purple snake climbing out of a TV playing south park.

OH NO WE FORGOT TO USE PROTECTION SHITSHIT


End file.
